1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy storage device and an energy storage system including the same, and more particularly to an energy storage device capable of exchanging data with an external energy storage device connected to one of three phases of an internal power network under the condition that the energy storage device is connected to another one of the three phases, and an energy storage system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are depleted, interest in alternative energy sources is increasing. In particular, a solar cell which directly converts solar energy into electric energy is highlighted as a next-generation alternative energy source.
It is necessary to supply or store energy, based on new renewable energy. To this end, an energy storage device is used to store energy.